Halloween at Home
by Brosarbcco
Summary: Sam and Andy Halloween at home.


**McSwarek Halloween because why not? It's a couple days late, but I don't care.**

He glanced over to see her fidgeting with excitement, wide smile on her face as she looked out at the darkening sky. She loved the holidays, no matter how stupid a holiday it seemed, she got really into it. Halloween was no different. She was wearing a black shirt with a smiling ghost that said, "boo." He wasn't much for holidays, but he loved being around her whenever a new one was nearing.

They had agreed to a quiet night of movies and answering the door for kids out collecting candy. He pulled into a spot at the store hearing her door close as he got unbuckled. They met at the front of the truck, his hand seeking hers out as they made their way into the building. He grabbed a basket and they headed for the produce, grabbing items to put on the homemade pizza they had agreed on for dinner. She pulled him towards the bags of candy, grabbing the largest bag and tossing it into the basket before smiling up at him as he chuckled.

"I don't think we're going to need that much McNally."

She wandered to the next aisle, Halloween costumes and masks hanging from the shelves. "You never know. Besides, if there's extra we get to eat it!"

He shook his head as he followed her voice. "What are you doing?" She glanced at him, a small smile breaking onto his face as the bushy eyebrows, glasses, fake nose and mustache covered her usual features.

"We can't just answer the door dressed as ourselves and this is easy to put on and take off."

He nodded and held the basket out for her to put them in. "Are we good to go then?"

"Yep."

Break

They were back in the truck, warm air blowing, and music quiet as they drove towards his house. She was practically bouncing in the passenger seat. "Sam?"

"Hmm?" She turned her body to face him so he glanced at her quickly.

"Can we put our mattress in the living room?"

His eyebrows knit together, "Why?"

"To lay on it while we watch movies."

"You know we have a couch right? Big enough to lay on, big enough for both of us to lay on."

She scooted to the edge of her seat, almost sitting on the center console now, "Come on Sam. It'll be fun; we can sleep on the living room floor and put it back tomorrow."

He looked at her huge smile, knowing that he was eventually going to agree anyways. "Whatever you want, McNally."

She glanced down to the ring on her finger. "Did you learn that from Oliver?"

He nods at her as he grabs her left hand, slipping his finger in between hers, the smooth metal bumping two of his fingers. "Rule number one: Say yes. Whatever she wants. Happy wife, happy life. He keeps repeating these mantras to me."

She laughed. "I like the sound of that. This marriage things sounds like a piece of cake."

"We'll see once were actually married. But, for tonight, you're helping me haul the mattress to and from the living room." He informed her, pulling into the driveway.

"The only reason I asked was so I could get you to help me. I would have done it myself but, I know the mattress is too big."

He put the truck into park and turned to her. "So you would have moved our bed without my approval? Who says I wouldn't have just slept on the guest bed then?"

"You sleep wherever I sleep."

"Unless you tell me otherwise."

She hopped out of the car. "Exactly. You sir, are going to make a perfect husband."

He grabbed the grocery sack from the backseat and followed her in the back door. He threw the bag on the counter and found her at the closet, holding out her hand to hang up his jacket. "Thanks." He said as he leaned to kiss her quickly.

She made her way to the kitchen to find Sam working on dinner. She grabbed the bag of candy and ripped it open, choosing her favorite candy and opening it as she made her way to the cupboard. She dumped the rest of the candy into a bowl and set it by the front door.

She came up behind him, standing on her toes as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Do you need any help or should I start moving blankets and pillows off the bed?" They both looked down at the almost ready pizza.

"I'll finish these and throw them in and I'll help you with the mattress."

She kissed his cheek before untangling her arms and heading for their bedroom. He walked past the living room a few minutes later, noticing the couch had been moved and all the bedding had been piled on top of it. He climbed the stairs and stopped in the doorway. She had changed into a pair of his flannel pajama bottoms and a long sleeved t-shirt and was spread out on the bed.

"It's a little early for pajamas isn't it? It's just past six."

She shifted up onto her elbows to look at him. "We're staying in the rest of the night and this is much more comfortable than jeans."

He nodded in agreement, unbuckling his belt as he walked to the closet to grab a pair of pajama bottoms. He changed quickly and grabbed the opposite side of the mattress than Andy as they lifted it onto its side and slid it towards the stairs. They managed to get it to the living room without breaking anything and dropped it to floor with a thud, Sam flopping down on it as soon as it settled.

Andy climbed on top of him, letting her weight settle on to him as his arms came around her back. "Wanna watch a scary movie?" She asked as she squirmed her arms around his neck.

He was shaking his head, her face slowly coming to bump his. "Why not?"

He moved a hand up to her cheek, brushing a hair behind her ear before resting it at the back of her neck, thumb brushing against her earlobe. "How am I supposed to answer the door if you're holding onto me for dear life?"

She pouted. "I'm not that bad."

He shook his head. "No, but you're close."

"Fine, but we're not watching some action movie either."

"I don't really care McNally. I'm gonna be getting up to answer the door every five minutes anyways."

She kissed him lightly before burying her face in his neck and tightening her arms. He rolled them over, pulling back to kiss her again, but the doorbell rang and the timer went off.

He stood up, pulling her with him. She grabbed his arm and yanked him to the kitchen, shoving the fake glasses and mustache onto his face before shoving him back towards the front door as she stopped the incessant beeping of the timer. She could hear the little kids at the door as she pulled out the pizza. "Hi Mr. Swarek!" She had no idea how they knew him, but from their tone it sounded like they loved him.

"Hey buddy, you catching all the bad guys for me tonight?" Andy peeked towards the door, seeing the small child giggling in his little cop uniform. He handed over a few pieces of candy to the kids before waving to the parents at the bottom of his porch and closing the door.

He turned around to see Andy beaming behind him, but she didn't say anything as she started to maneuver the couch behind the mattress. Together they started moving the wad of blankets and sheets to cover their mattress before propping the pillows against the foot of the couch. He watched her plop down in front of the DVD collection, carefully deciding which movie to watch. She slipped a disc in as the doorbell rang again and Sam revealed a new batch of kids.

As the door shut he threw the glasses into the bowl of candy and met Andy in the kitchen, grabbing some water bottles out of the fridge as she finished plating some pizza. They plopped down, shoulder to shoulder as the movie started. He had finished of his pieces before her, despite the fact that he had answered the door about four times since they sat down.

He put his plate on the coffee table before sitting back with Andy. Her body shifted so her back was somewhat resting against his chest, his arm draped across the seat of the couch so his hand could trace patterns against her far arm. She finished her pizza not long after, taking a sip from the water bottle, before moving her plate and the water off the bed. She scurried out from under the blankets as the doorbell rang again.

"Sam, come here." She called over her shoulder. He stepped behind Andy, a smile taking over his face as he saw a red power ranger beaming at his door.

"Hey Leo!"

The child waved up to him. "You want some candy? Andy bought lots of extra, take as much as you want."

"Swarek!" He heard his name being growled out from the bottom step of his porch. He hadn't noticed her at first. "You better not be giving my kid a ton of sugar to load up on. You don't what it's like having a sugar high kid."

He chuckled. "Sorry Nash, but if we're left with a bunch of candy Andy's going to be on a sugar high too. Sounds just as bad to me." He felt her elbow collide with his ribs and glanced down to see her glaring up at him.

"Trace, you guys wanna come in?" She asked, watching Traci shivering in the cold air.

"No. Looks like everyone's pretty much gone home and considering the amount of candy you guys just gave Leo I think we should head home too. He just wanted to show off his costume to you guys before we called it a night."

"Okay, see you Trace."

"Night Nash."

She waved goodbye as Leo bounded down the steps towards her, smile wide on his face.

She rested back against the pillows, invested in the movie once again. He lay down beside her, resting his head on her stomach as he looked towards the screen. Her hands instinctively moved to his hair, combing through it gently.

"You're going to make a great father one day." She stated randomly. She watched as his head rolled to look at her and their eyes met. "Those little kids love you, especially the one that dressed as you."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." She nodded. "I love you, and _our_ kids are going to love you too." He lifted his head off her stomach so she could slide down, faces and bodies now mirroring each other.

"Kids, huh? How many?" He asked, dimples digging in deep.

She smirked back, "As many as you want Swarek."

"So ten?"

He chuckled as the horrified look on her face. "Scratch that. Let's just start with one and see how it goes."

He smiled as he inched his face towards her. "I can work with that." He replied before catching her lips in his.


End file.
